1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to wellbore wash nozzles; to wellbore apparatuses and systems for facilitating the flow of cuttings from a wellbore mill, drill or mill-drill; in certain aspects, to milling, drilling, or milling-drilling systems with a wash nozzle; and to methods for using such nozzles and systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In wellbore milling, drilling, and milling-drilling operations cuttings are produced which, if not efficiently removed from the area around a mill, drill, or mill-drill, will inhibit or prevent effective operation. Typically such cuttings are removed by fluid pumped from the surface down through a work string, tubing string, or coiled tubing, through various apparatuses and devices, to the location of milling, drilling, or milling-drilling. In many prior art systems fluid is pumped through ports in a nozzle, mill, drill, or mill-drill. The pumped fluid moves the cuttings away from wellbore tools and up in an annulus in the wellbore.
In various wellbore operations, it is desirable to wash the interior of a tubular string. A variety of wash nozzles are used in prior art systems to accomplish this.
There has long been a need for an efficient and effective wash nozzle for washing tubulars' interiors and/or for cuttings removal, and for wellbore systems and methods with such a nozzle.